The Jedi Healer
by Cooprotis
Summary: Many Jedi fought in the clone wars, this is the story of Jonku, and his experiences as one of those burdened with fighting a war. (will probably end up being AU)


Jonku was a very caring and empathetic Jedi recruit, and it was for this reason he was chosen to be the Jedi Padawan of one of the temple healers at a younger age than most. He exceled in this position, quickly making a name for himself with his precise application of force healing and in only two years he had become quite adept at his duties in the healing clinic. When not in the clinic he spent much of his time practicing with his lightsaber or participating in moral debates with other Jedi and Padawan. His friendly attitude and willingness to help others earned him many friends.

It also prompted the jedi council to send him on more and more diplomatic missions as he and his master had a very high success rate on such missions. His master was an old woman with a wicked sense of humor named Fria, who had devoted most of her effort to healing, but was happy to act as his chaperone and teacher on any missions they ended up taking.

Then when he was 17, the clone wars began. His master was given an _**Arquitens**_-class light cruiser and a small command of 100 clones. They were tasked with being a roaming unit, linking up with larger forces and providing support where needed. While their help was in often cases sorely needed, Jonku often worried about the toll it took on his master. Until she had taken him as a padawan she had rarely, if ever left the temple and so was not built for such constant frontline fighting. Unfortunately on one such mission his fears were proven to be well founded. They had received word that general Kit Fisto was beating a hasty retreat on a small farming planet named Coda while evacuating a large group of refugees from the planets surface. They were to aid the evacuation in any way possible.

After docking with Kit Fisto's own attack cruiser Fria quickly decided that help was needed on the ground as well as on the cruiser, so she dispatched Jonku with a squad of 50 clones to aid in the fighting while she focused on the logistics of protecting the escaping civilian vessels from the separatist fleet. It was a strategy they used often as Jonku was fairly competent with his lightsaber. The strategy allowed for Jonku to be the spear while his master could be the shield. So it was that Jonku found himself dropping in on a firefight with his men. He immediately registered Kit Fisto in the thickest of the fighting, and after ascertaining that no other part of the defensive line protecting the starship port was in immediate danger of crumpling, he made his way to the Jedi"s position.

As he inserted himself into the melee the more experienced Jedi acknowledged his presence briefly before allowing for Jonku to take over deflecting the majority of the blaster bolts. Without having to worry about his position holding without him, Kit Fisto then proved why he was favored to be one of the next Jedi masters by darting into the enemy droids ranks and systematically crippling the enemy's formation, taking out key pieces of artillery and command droids. After this it was relatively easy to advance on the remaining droids and dispatch them.

It was in the lull as they waited for the next wave of droids to begin their assault that jonku felt his connection with his master abruptly sever. He was in the middle of updating general Fisto when he dropped to his knees, struggling to breath as he felt the feedback of the severed connection echo through his mind. For a moment, he was aware of nothing but pain and loss until the concerned face of Kit Fisto appeared before him. At the knights unspoken query Jonku was able to choke out that his bond had been severed. The generals face flashed through a number of emotions before settling into a blank mask that betrayed nothing. He quickly barked some orders about establishing contact with the fleet before turning back to Jonku and laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

The next few days passed in a blur and he barely felt present as they finished the evacuation and returned to Curosant. His masters command had taken heavy losses when the bridge of Kit Fistos cruiser had taken a direct hit, killing both Fria and her enteroauge in the resulting explosion. The remaining 72 clones of her command closed ranks around Jonku as they had come to view him as a kind leader and comrade. Due to his clones loyalty to him, as well as the success of his masters unit in quite a few conflicts, it was decided that the unit was too effective to disband. He would be given command of his masters unit and take on the duty's of a Jedi knight at age 18.


End file.
